Sandbox/Xai/XI
Xai clothing is the unique form of dress worn by the Xai species during formal and informal occassions, during work related to military, industry, and economy. Details The Xai wear a variety of clothing which revolves around the fabric known as seri-cloth, which is a black fabric made of artifical materials produced exclusively by the Xai. Found on every world controlled by the Xai, seri-cloth can be used to produce any form of clothing from undergarments, to suits and dress, to thick padding for armor. Known for its near-indestructibility and protection for burning and ripping, seri-cloth can double as a armor as well. The number of layers of seri-cloth determine the level of thickness and later usage of the cloth, and also increases its strength and protective abilities. Bodysuits Xai bodysuits, bodygloves, and the like, are extremely popular amoungst the female population of Xyon. Form-fitting to the extreme, the bodysuits effectively serve as a second-skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Given the special properties of seri-cloth, the cloth will hug every cravase of the body to a degree, and will not limit the movement of the wearer as it can stretch as much as needed without ripping. The memory of the cloth is such that it will not fit like an elastic material on the body, but move with the wearer without restricting they mobility. And since it sticks extremely close to the skin, almost like a vacuum, it keeps in bodyheat, retains a reasonable amount of moisture, and permits the wearer to put on other types of clothing without issue. Given that Xai females possess a phallus of their own which can be extended or retracted, the issue of urination is solved simply through the use of a small hole near the groin where the phallus can be extended through the bodysuit, allowing for the wearer to urinate without issue. Finally, it should be noted that these bodysuits are most commonly worn in the core worlds or worlds up-do-date on Xai technology being used. Some colony worlds and most border worlds simply do not produce the bodysuits as a matter of a lack of production capability. Uniforms and formal clothing Given that the majority of the Xai population, almost 70%, is female, most of the clothing is geared toward their preferences. Xai uniforms and formal wear are often very revealing. Often coming in the form of high-cut leotards or short dresses, the female Xai aren't ashamed to emphezise their sexuality though their clothing. Though this is not to say the Xai completely lack conservative clothing, such as the long dresses and pants, do exist and are widely used. Colonial military personnel wear heavy military trousers, and long dresses are favored by Iconian interrogators. However, the majority of Xai women simply prefer a form of clothing which bring attention to their bodies. A notable example are the uniforms of the Obsidian Navy personnel, who wear heavy, military-grade, one-piece leotards over two-layer seri-cloth bodygloves. Long boots are often the most common form of footwear given the near complete absence of pants in Xai formal wear. Informal and casual clothing The Xai wear little clothing outside of a formal setting when at home. Most often, women and girls will either wear a shirt of varying length, and nothing else, or a leotard underneath, or a bodyglove and/or two-layer underwear, which are often worn by the younger girls. The Xai equivalent of tube socks and thigh highs are extremely popular by the Xai as well. It should be noted, that with the exception of men (who do not wear the bodyglove in their clothing), women do not wear undergarments as a staple clothing. As such, with the exception of their bodygloves and leotards, the female population wear nothing else under their clothing. As they take the place of undergarments, panties, thones, and the like have little role in female dress outside of a casual setting at home for those who want to wear them. They will often go nude when at home, and given the lack of a nudity taboo, won't wear anything even around guests. Sport bras and sports thongs may often be worn by military personnel when not wearing uniforms, but aren't highly common outside of the military, as well as the colonial and border worlds, where access to the most expensive outfits of the core are often passed over for the much cheaper seri-cloth bra and panties. The most important thing to remember about Xai dress, is this after wearing a tight bodyglove for as long as they have too, many women simply go without clothing once at home to just to rest and "breath". Outside of the major worlds and sufficiently advanced colonies of the Xai, pants, shirts, undergarments, and shoes, considerably more advanced than those of other races, are the norm for the Xai. While they still have one-piece outfits and bodysuits, they are often more "utilitarian" in look and feel, visibly more "cheap-looking" than the elegant versions of the core worlds. Sexuality The Xai view is that men are suppose to wear clothing in the form of heavy robes, trousers, and strong, study boots. For women, form-fitting clothing is the rule. It is common knowledge that the Xai prefer to have sex clothed, simply because they find it more arousing, though sexual intercourse outside of them is also popular as well. As a result, most female clothing possess "easy-access" openings in the seri-cloth bodysuits and some of the outer layer clothing, in the form of a small, practically invisible hole, which is able to be widened for easy penetration. Given that seri-cloth was designed to repel dirt and filth, after the sex has ended, a simple rinsedown is good enough to remove any sexual fluids from the clothing. ---- Biology and appearance The Xai are a humanoid species remarkably similar to humans, possessing a head, two arms and two legs. Male Xai stand on average 1.8 to 2.4 meters in height, while female Xai stand about 1.4 to 2.2 meters in height. They have dark brown skin complexion, similar to that of certain humans of sub-Saharan origin, and jet black hair which has a silky feel and texture to it. Their irises are purple, with an noticeable bio-luminescence to it, allowing them to be seen in the dark, while the scelera around the iris is jet black. The Xai possess keen eyesight, and can easily see in nocturnal environments. Xai naturally see in the ultraviolet and thermal spectrums, though it is known that the Xai can adjust their eyesight to see in color. The blood of the Xai is black, given the large traces of the metal nullium in their blood, which itself is naturally black in color. This blood is incredibly toxic, with a level of toxicity similar to that found in the poison known as ricin. However, the Xai appear to be immune to the toxins found in their blood, though non-Xai are warned to avoid contact with Xai blood. The Xai also possess a natural protection against radiation poisoning, though the manner in which are they immune to it remains unknown to researchers. Physically, the Xai do not age, as the telomeres in their bodies do not breakdown overtime, allowing the new cells that are created by their bodies to remain young throughout their lives. The Xai are also incredibly attractive by the standards of many races, possessing what some consider to be "ethereal beauty", most often beyond the scope of what many species consider to be "fair and reasonable." The lips of Xai females naturally produce a black, glossy lipstick-like film, which leaves an oily mark on surfaces their lips touch, enhancing what many species consider the attractive features of a Xai female. Xai have a metallic skeletal structure made out of nullium, a naturally occurring metal found on their homeworld of Xyon. Their bones do not break as a consequence, though the Xai still remain incredibly flexible and agile despite the metal in their bodies. The Xai are about five times stronger then a human of Olympic-level build, given the much denser muscular system they possess. The Xai are natural predators, and possess a number of natural weapons, such as their razor-sharp claws and teeth which are made of the same metal in their bodies. Like their bones, their claws and teeth are unbreakable. The typical lifespan of a Xai male is a thousand years, while that of a female is typically three hundred years. Male Xai live longer than female Xai, given the differences in their life styles, with males living a more sheltered life, while females handle nearly all major economic and industrial endeavors. Females also live naturally shorter lifespans given their more expendable nature, as well as their fact that they are responsible for the waging of military conflicts which artificially shortens their lives. Men are heavily sheltered by their women, and with the rare exception of warmasters and battlemasters, are not allowed to leave the confines of their protected residences without the protection of bodyguards or in a safe area, and only then if they are going out on official duties or to worship at shrines and temples. Xai possess an organ which produces large numbers of undifferentiated stem cells which allow them to heal their wounds as well as regrow limbs and internal damage. The organ is larger and more efficient in males, but smaller and weaker in females. This is believed to be a result of the men being incredibly vital to the survival and expansion of the species. Women, however, are a dime a dozen, and whether or not they survive an injury is not the concern of the masses. The Xai possess two hearts, which beat at about 127% the speed of a human's heart each. Their lungs can refine any kind of gas, allowing the Xai to survive in areas where the air is toxic to most other species. They can also adapt to any environment they themselves on, thriving as a consequence of this adaptability. Thus, they can be found any in the galaxy, often expanding the size of their nation as they move to new worlds to relieve overpopulation on their homeworld. They do not need to breath oxygen, capable of surviving in a vacuum with the same level of ease as in an atmosphere. The manner in which they are capable of doing this remains a mystery, though it is known that many Xai on worlds without an atmosphere simply walk onto the surface or outside the hull of a starship or space station to conduct work. Xai do not have to blink, given that they possess a second set of eyelids barely visible beneath their first pair of eyelids. They have powerful sense of smell, capable of determining the object and location of the source the smell is coming from. Also, they can track a target across long distances through smell alone. The Xai possess a long, prehensile tongue, which is black in color and strong enough to lift objects up to fifteen pounds in weight. The tongue is about a foot long in men and two and a half feet long in women. The Xai digestive system is strong enough to ingest poisons and digest ineditable objects, as well as raw and otherwise spoiled foods. The Xai have small intestines, though they lack large intestines. Instead, their digestive system is so efficient, that it can render waste products down into liquids, and pass them out through the urinary system alone. Males have no rectal opening, though females do, though it serves as a sexual orifice rather than a waste removal orifice. Females have ovipositors which operate in a manner similar to the human phallus, though it can be extended and retracted that will. It produces a sexual fluid similar to that in males, though it is used as a lubricant to allow for the easy passage of eggs through the ovipositor, as well as a way of lubricating the interior of another female's vaginal opening for the insertion of the ovipositor as well as the passage of eggs into the womb. The fluid itself is also what is seen during a female orgasm, appearing as a thick, semi-translucent fluid which lacks any other function aside from lubrication. Female Xai possess prostates which produce this fluid similar to those in human males, though it does not have the spermatozoa found in the latter group. Outside of sexual and reproductive uses, the ovipositor can also be used for urination, which is the most common use of the organ. Reproduction Xai reproduction is almost entirely within the domain of the male population, which is the only gender capable of reproduction. Males do so using an organ known as the paragus, which is located in the space that in humans would support the intestines. The paragus (Greek: παράγεις parágeis, "to produce") is responsible for taking the male's sperm cells and turning them into egg cells, converting the sperm cells into undifferentiated stem cells, which are then turned into egg cells. This process is unique only to the male Xanians; female Xanians have no paragus, with the organ being identified with men the same way the prostate and uterus are identified with male and female humans. The paragus can convert about 15 to 16 sperm cells a minute, though the epistati, the organ which holds the eggs in the male's body, only has capacity for up to five hundred eggs, meaning that the man has to lay the eggs if he plans to produce any more. The epistati is located behind the bladder to the bottom, and is connected to the urethra of the male. When the man decides to lat the eggs, they are discharged in a fluid stream through the penis, and can be placed within a mineral-rich pool, where they grow for the next two months into viable offspring which can survive outside of its egg. The process is painless, as the eggs themselves are the size of a pinhead at the time he decides to lay them. Female Xai can play a role in reproduction, albeit a minor one. They still possess a uterus, but they have no ovaries, meaning they lack the ability to produce egg cells. Despite this, they can still hold eggs given to them by a male through sexual intercourse. The females can only hold up to twelve eggs, as they hold the eggs for up to three months before laying them in a nursery where they spend another two months growing in safety. Females possess extendable ovipositors within the vagina, which allow them to pass their eggs on to another female or lay them in a nursery, though the later can be vaginally, which is most often the case. Though the process is longer and produces far fewer children than through a male-only process, the offspring are far stronger, smarter, and taller than their brethren in the hatcheries. As a result, children born out of male and female unions are held in much higher esteem, while hatchery Xai are regarded as commoners. The Xai born of two parents are those who often become leaders, priests, and warriors in Xai society. As for the females who lay the eggs, their status as mothers is not considered important, but a means to an end, and the role of the mother-figure in Xai society is flatly ignored. In regards to the eggs themselves, they are dark purple in color, with a slight glow to them thanks to the bio-luminescent embryonic fluid inside of the eggs. They start off the size of a pinhead, and grow exponentially over a period of two months. The walls of the egg are translucent, while the egg appears as small gel-like sack with a moist surface as it grows. The embryo can be seen vaguely as the egg grows, while the child itself becomes easily identifiable as the egg reaches the final stages of its growth, as the walls become clearer and clearer as time passes. The child can then break free of the egg as the walls have weakened enough for it to do so. By this time, Xai newborns are about the size of a human baby about six months old, though somewhat smaller. Xai newborns possess the ability to crawl as soon as they are born, allowing them to swim to the surface of their embryonic pools and crawl onto the ground. They naturally know who their father is, this believed to be the result of an innate psionic link they possess with him. They are on average smarter and stronger than human children, and take about thirteen years to reach physical maturity. Ninety percent of all Xai offspring are female, with the birth of male Xai controlled genetically, preventing the production of additional male eggs, which have more of an indigo color to them to help midwives identify which eggs are male. These eggs are separated from the general population, and placed within the special care of a separated hatchery, where their growth is monitored, and they are protected by the Xai warriors given their vital role in the production of future generations of Xai. Males starting producing eggs around the age of thirteen, the same time they reach physical maturity. Females reach physical maturity around the age of ten, but as they play a very minor role in sexual reproduction, they have no equivalent to sexual maturity, and can have sex at any age they wish. A Xai generation is measured at thirteen years, when the men are expected to have their first batch of children. The human equivalent is about twenty-five years, when a human female is most likely to have her first child. Xai males can lay up to six thousand eggs a year, with about half of those hatching in a single year. Psychology The Xai are a highly intelligent species which regularly produces genius-level thinkers and scientists. The average IQ of a Xai exceeds 120, though higher-born Xai possess higher IQ often in the realm of 450 to 500. They are psychologically stable, though they often show examples of Machiavellianism and totalitarianism, and females are well known for showing symptoms of psychosis and hyper-aggressiveness, which has typically led to the high rates of rape and murder in Xai society. Xai have perfect recall, and do not forget facts or events, preventing them from lying as a direct result. Because lying is so foreign to the Xai and their mode of thinking, that if one were to lie, that it would feel unnatural and easily recognizable as a lie. The same holds true of outsiders to attempt to lie to a Xai, who can easily point out the lies in their statements. The entire act of lying is regarded a sin so unforgivable that it denies one the right to resurrection by the Xai, and they are separated from their fellow Xai after death. Lying can lead to the expelling of a Xai from their society as well. Pain and suffering do not have the same psychological effects on the psyche of a Xai. A rape or loss of a loved one are not regarded as traumatic events to the Xai, and are taken in passing if not complete disregard. Many females often regard a sexual assault as another form of intercourse that is not condemned, and the perpetrator is regarded as simply lacking in self-control and manners. Death does not phase the Xai, with the loss of a loved one viewed as just part of the cycle of life. Given that the Xai do not die in the common sense of the word, but simply end up in another dimension of pure psionic energy, the Xai do not regard their dead as truly "dead," but in another plane of existence where they can be easily recalled to a physical body should a Xai patriarch choose to provide it. Painful memories can be removed from one's mind simply by visiting a priest or a patriarch, who can remove the memory within a matter of seconds. And should the Xai decide to want the memory back, it can be returned within the same period of time and without lasting side-effects. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright